Betrayal and Forgiven
by Tsuna69
Summary: yaoi Matsukaze Tenma lost his friends to the second stage children. He was naive to believe in the person who betrayed him and left Raimon. After losing his friends he swore to stop the Second stage children no matter what. ON the way he picks up a kid who he end taking care of. Saru Evan is believes that Tenma is alive and is trying to capture him. Who is the boy Tenma found.
1. Trouble

"What are you guys talking about? Tenma didn't like the idea of leaving his teammates and friends behind. His former captain looked up to Tenma with a smile on his face; he didn't like that look it made it even harder for him. "I can't leave you guys! Tenma shouted with tears falling down his face, suddenly a hand was on Tenma's back. Tenma turned around.

"Taiyou." Tenma said and when he saw that look it made Tenma sadder once again. Everybody was smiling at him like it was nothing.

"You need to go before it's too late." Taiyou said as he pushed Tenma before the building collapsed in, when Tenma realize what Taiyou had done tears started rolling down his face.

"Taiyou, everybody. "He cried." Suddenly he stood when he heard footsteps and hid behind some large rocks.

"I thought I heard someone."

"Guess it was nothing."

After they were gone Tenma reappeared and he decided to would live for them and find a way to stop the second stage children somehow one way or another, he swear as he put his hands into a fist. Tenma didn't know where to go anymore since he had to hide all the time so he wouldn't be caught by them. While Tenma was walking he saw a young boy being treated badly by the same guys he saw before he hid. "I have to help that child." Tenma didn't know what to do but then he caught a bandage and covered his face expect his eyes, they were about to hit the kid when Tenma jumped in and stopped them, he grabbed the hand of the guy who was about to hit the kid. "You shouldn't hit a child." Tenma said as he slapped the hand away real quick.

"Who are you?" One guy said looking really angry.

Tenma looked down at the young boy and bent to reach the boy's height.

"It's okay." Tenma whispered and gave the boy a smile. Tenma took out a soccer ball and threw it toward the right side of the tree.

"What are you trying to do? One of the guys yelled.

Without the guys noticing what was happening the soccer ball came flying toward them and hit them really hard, without second to lose Tenma carried the kid in his arms and ran away. Tenma finally stopped and put the kid down. "Are you okay? Tenma asked." The young boy nodded his head. Thing were happening so quick, it felt just like yesterday when soccer was going to be erase and he and his friends were trying save soccer but now Tenma didn't know how things could turn out this way.

"What's your name? Tenma asked the little boy.

"Hiroshi." The boy answered.

"Do you have parents? Tenma asked." The boy nodded his head" I don't know where they are?

Tenma didn't want to leave the boy alone since he was alone and had nobody with him. The little boy had blond hair with a little bit of red coming out on the top and green eyes.

"Do you want to come with me? Tenma asked." The boy nodded his head again. The boy grabbed onto Tenma's hands as they walked.

* * *

One Year Later

It's been a year and Tenma and the little boy were still together hiding from the second stage children, and Tenma was trying hard to find a way to stop them as usual but while he was researching he was thinking what he could do alone. Tenma had Hiroshi but he was just a boy and he couldn't do much but Tenma notice something strange about Hiroshi. Tenma stared at Hiroshi and he looked a bit confuse.

"Isn't just me or does he looks a bit grown up." Tenma thought.

"Is something wrong? Hiroshi asked when he notices Tenma staring at him.

"It's nothing." Tenma replied." Hiroshi walked toward Tenma and touches his left eye which was now covered with black eye patch. "I'm sorry." Hiroshi apologized." Tenma remember it was a year ago when he was wanted and he couldn't drag Hiroshi along him from the danger so he told the Hiroshi to do something that Hiroshi didn't want to do even when Hiroshi pledged and cried.

**Flashback**

_"I don't want Tenma-nichan! Hiroshi cried out. Tenma knew he was bad for telling a seven year old to do something horrible, but Tenma had no choice. Tenma held onto Hiroshi and gave him a smile._

_"It's alright." Hiroshi tears kept falling down his face._

_"We need to live in order to do that you have to do this." Hiroshi stopped crying and stared up at Tenma, even for a little boy he knew he wanted to live with Tenma. Tenma handed a knife to Hiroshi, suddenly a sharp pain was felt toward Tenma and blood came falling down his left eye. Tenma had sold his eye since it was quite a rare color, he sold it so they had money to live by._

_**End of flashback**_

"This is what I wanted." Tenma smiled.

* * *

"There is still no sign of him still." A man stood there with spiky white hair that had goggle over his eyes.

"The last time we spotted him was a year ago."

Suddenly the door opened and a man with light green hair and blue bright eyes appeared.

"Fei."

"Saru, still no luck." Fei said." Saru took off his goggle and his dark violet eyes were shown.

"Where could he be hiding? Saru said then he got up from his seat and a smile appeared in his face. "We just have to Lear him in somehow.

"You're sure he is alive." Fei said."

"He is I can feel it." Saru said."

In the forest where Tenma he felt a strange feeling.

"Tenma-nichan who are they? Tenma looked at the pictures of his friends.

"They are my friends from school and also my teammates from my soccer club and also from other schools." Tenma and saw Fei in the picture and Tenma turned away from Hiroshi. "He betrayed me even when I believed in him till the end." Tenma thought. "I should have listened to Shindo-senpai and the others but I was too naïve."

After saving Hiroshi a year ago Tenma taught him how to play soccer but it was just them having fun when the whole world was upside down.

"Taiyou, why did you push me back then if you didn't I could have died with all of you and be together." Tenma thought as a tear fell down his face. Hiroshi saw this and wiped the tears away, suddenly a Hiroshi was glowing so bright and it blinded Tenma's eyes so Tenma closed his eyes when he opened again he saw someone different standing in front of him about maybe the same age as him.

"Who are you? Tenma asked." A person in front of him had blond hair with red on the front of his bangs and green eyes.

"What are you talking about Tenma-nichan?

Tenma then realize this person was Hiroshi, a grown up version.

"So I wasn't dreaming when I felt like he was growing." Tenma thought.


	2. Burning

"Nii-chan, look at me."

Tenma and Hiroshi were near the forest, Tenma was watching Hiroshi playing soccer.

"Nii-chan, how come you won't play?

Tenma stared at his feet and he also wondered why he stopped playing soccer, soccer was everything to him, it must be because his friends were taken away from him.

"I'm going to head back." Tenma said as he got up and started walking back. Hiroshi watched as Tenma leave.

"You need to get over it." Hiroshi whispered.

Tenma took his jacket off and then he looked at himself in the mirror, he took the eye patch off and he stared at his left eye, it wasn't his metallic blue eye on his left anymore but a golden artificial eye.

**Crack**

The door opened and Hiroshi came in with a smile on his face.

"A group asked me, if I wanted to play soccer with them."

"That's great." Tenma smiled putting the eye patch back on. Hiroshi watched as Tenma did.

"I accepted it." Hiroshi smiled.

"That's good." Tenma then thought for a while and looked up at Hiroshi. "Where are you going to find a team?

Hiroshi took out a watch and clicked the red button then some familiar faces appeared the ones that used to appear when he used to play with.

"Hiroshi, who are you?

Hiroshi gave a smile. "I can't stay with you for long, so come watch me play soccer with the other team."

Tenma gave a sigh." As long we don't get caught."

He's growing so much since I took him in, what did he mean he can't stay for long? Tenma stared at Hiroshi in confusing and wondering who he was really. _He's not like any human I know._ Tenma put on his jacket back on and pulled the hood on.

They won't recognize him but they might recognize me.

* * *

They arrived at the soccer field. Hiroshi waited for the other team arrived. Tenma sat at the bench then he heard footsteps coming.

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

Team looked and saw the other team. Tenma's eyes widen when he saw the other team, the other team was his friends who he thought had died. Hiroshi saw the worried look in Tenma's eyes.

"Nii-chan."

"It's nothing." Tenma said." Tenma realize that only he could see his teammates since for some reason Hiroshi didn't seemed shock when he knew what his friends looked like from the picture.

Hiroshi's team walked toward the field as did the other team

The game started with Hiroshi's side giving a kick.

* * *

"I sense him here."

"Why not check it out? Saru smiled.

"I was going to, without you telling." Fey said as he walked out.

"Is that so? Saru laughed.

Fey walked toward the field and saw the team was playing soccer.

Tenma was watching the game when the game suddenly changed, the other team was playing rough and they were pushing Hirosh's team into the corner. Tenma got up from the bench and walked closer toward the field. Hiroshi and his teammates were getting hurt and beaten.

"Hiroshi." Tenma yelled." Hiroshi turned to face Tenma and then he walked toward Tenma and smile was still on his face.

"Why are you smiling? Tenma said with a worried expression on his face.

"This was fun but I think you know what to do? He smiled and held Tenma's hands and then he started to disappear.

"What's going on? Tenma looked shocked.

"I was only here to guide you." Finally Hiroshi's whole body vanished.

Fey was watching the game when he noticed somebody standing near the field. The person called the team toward him.

Tenma took off his jacket and cap and the team listened to what he was saying. As he stepped toward the field, he faced everybody, his friends.

"What are you guys doing? He yelled.

"Tenma." Everybody said with a smirk on their face.

"This is our soccer." Shindo yelled."

Tenma noticed how their eyes looked so different.

They are being brainwashed. Tenma then saw how their body moved? They are not the real ones.

Tenma then heard footsteps coming closer, Tenma had this strange feeling he knew who it belonged to. He turned and saw the person who used to be his friend.

"Tenma." He said with a smile on his face. Tenma knew that wasn't really a happy smile.

"Fey." Tenma said.

"I didn't think this fake team would actually be able to find you." Tenma then saw another guy coming and it was the man who started it all.

"Saru." Tenma said.

"Tenma." His team said in union. Tenma stared at his team, he didn't want them to be in any more danger.

"We will be fine."

"We can still play."

"That's too bad." Saru laughed as he snapped his fingers and the fake team disappeared.

"I could hardly recognize you." Fey said as he walked closer toward Tenma but his team went in front.

"You all used to all belonged to me."

Fey kicked a ball up in the air then he kicked it and hit all the members of the team.

"Everyone." Tenma cried.

This was a trap from the beginning, I have to find a way to get out.

"Now let's hurry this up and go! Fey still had his cheeky attitude, like he had won and he couldn't care less what happens next. Fey walked closer and closer and Tenma back away every step he took.

Tenma still didn't say a word. Tenma took his hand and grabbed the soccer ball on the ground

"What are you planning to do with that? Fey smiled.

He's right with an ordinary soccer ball, I wouldn't be able to hit him or even pass him but who said it was a soccer ball. A bright light flashed from the soccer ball with smoke.

_Now's my chance._

Tenma headed toward the exit but right before he was near it Fey appeared.

"How? Tenma said with a shocked looked in his eyes.

"I'm really getting tired of this." Fey said.

A sharp pain went through Tenma's head. It was just like before when Tenma had face Fey and he had used his power to win the game. Tenma fell down on the ground and his eyes slowly closed.

"You're just a troublemaker." He said as he got down and lifted Tenma onto his arms.

"Are you done now? Saru said as the smoke was clearing.

"Yea, I got him."

Fey put Tenma in one of the rooms on the bed.

"He has an eye patch." Saru said.

Fey took the eye patch off and both Saru and Fey were in shock when he saw his eye was a golden color.

"How this happen?

* * *

"It's time for you to awaken."

"Who's there? Tenma yelled. Tenma was alone sitting on the ground.

"The power I have gave you, you must awaken them."

"The powers."

Tenma's eyes shot open.

"That's right, that old man gave me a strange power." Tenma looked and saw his eye patch on the table and he then stared at his right arm and saw the marks of the power he got appearing. The door swing open, Tenma saw a woman standing there.

"Fey-sama has asked me to clean you." She said.

Tenma got up from the bed. " I can do it myself." He yelled as he walked toward the bathroom locked the door.

"Tenma-sama, please!

_Who are you calling Sama?_ Tenma looked into the mirror.

_Hiroshi, why did you leave me so soon?_

Tenma then felt a strong heat inside his body."_ I feel hot, what's going on?_ Tenma went inside the bathtub and on the water, he held his hands against the wall as the water went down.

"I feel like I'm burning."

* * *

"What? Fey yelled.

"Tenma-sama refused for me clean him so he locked the door."

Fey headed toward the bathroom and tried to open the door but it work so he used his powers to open the door. He stepped inside, he didn't hear the sound of the water. He looked inside the bathtub and saw Tenma inside the bathtub with his eyes closed, he saw the strange marking on his body to his right hand.

"Tenma."

"Tenma."

_Who's calling me? It's familiar._

Tenma's eyes opened and saw a familiar face but his body was still burning hot, he reached toward the person and held onto him, his hands were shaking.

"What's wrong? Fey asked but Tenma didn't say a word as he fainted into his arms.


	3. Powers

Tenma's eyes opened and the pain was gone, he then realizes that he was on the bed. He got out of bed and walked toward the mirror and stared at it and then he took his white shirt off and saw that the marking on his body was still there then he moved his eyes to his right hand and saw a strange red ruby stuck on in the middle.

_What's this?_

Tenma then walked toward the window and poke his head out and saw it was a long way down.

I have got out of here, I also need to find that man.

* * *

The door to Tenma's room opened. The maid who was assigned to that room had entered but to find nobody on the bed. She checked inside the bathroom, he was nowhere to be found. The maid rushed out the room.

"Fey-sama." She yelled." Fey saw the panicked looked in her eyes and realize something must have been wrong. The maid explained that Tenma wasn't in the room. Fey rushed toward the room, when he entered the room and saw Tenma was mission then his eyes stared at the large blanket near the window, he poke his head out the window and looked down and saw the large blanket going all the way down like some rope.

"Look like he managed to escape once again." Saru smiled as he walked in the room.

Fey turned around and saw Saru standing there. Fey didn't like that smile of his, even if Saru did help him he didn't really like him. Fey walked pass Saru.

"You're going out." Saru said.

Fey didn't say a word and just kept on walking.

_I must find him._

* * *

Tenma was walking around the forest where he had first met that old man.

I sold my eye to that man for money, I got the money but then he said something to me.

**Flashback**

"What are we doing here? Hiroshi asked.

"We are going to get some money."

Tenma noticed a man sitting near a large tree, he was covered in all white and his face was covered in bandages, so Tenma couldn't make out the face. Tenma walked toward the person and took out a gar an eyeball in it.

"How much can I sell this for? Tenma asked.

The man looked up at Tenma, Tenma couldn't make out what his expression was.

"This is your eye, boy." The man spoke.

"Yes."

"It's quite rare, are you sure you want to sell this."

"I do." Tenma said as he turned around to look at Hiroshi. The man saw the little boy behind Tenma.

"I'll buy it." The man said as he got up and took his hand and touched Tenma's right hand.

"What are you doing?

The man didn't say anything, suddenly a strange light flashed to the right hand of Tenma. The man then disappeared. Tenma then noticed the red ruby on his right hand then it suddenly disappeared.

What was that?

"I have given you a great power." A voice said. Tenma looked around but saw nobody.

Was it that old man.

Tenma looked at Hiroshi.

"Did you hear that? Tenma asked.

"Hear what? Hiroshi asked.

"Nothing." Tenma smiled.

**End of flashback**

Tenma arrived at the same place he had met that old man and there he was sitting there.

"You've come back." He said.

"What did you do to me?

"You're alone this time."

"Answer my question! Tenma yelled."

"Tenma-kun, you shouldn't yell."

"Just answer my question."

"You are one of the second stage children, if you remember."

Tenma recalled the time that Gouenji-san had told him when they were trying to save soccer.

"You had no special power because they were hidden, I just returned them."

"I'm not like them." Tenma yelled.

"I know that, that's why I return them so you can try to do something about the world."

"What am I supposed to do? Tenma said looking up at the man but he was gone.

_He did it again._

"How can I save the world?

Tenma suddenly grabbed his right hand felt the pain again.

"Why is this happening? He felt down on his knee, he was trying holding it in but the pain kept on coming.

"There a way to suppress the pain is to mixmax but it's dangerous if you…

Tenma could hear half of what the voice was saying.

"Mixmax King Arthur." Tenma yelled." A golden redish light appear on Tenma then he closed his eyes as the light appeared, once the light disappeared Tenma opened his eyes.

_The pain is gone._

Suddenly Tenma felt that a soccer ball was heading toward him, Tenma kicked the soccer ball.

"Nice job." Tenma could hear lots hand clapping. Tenma turned around to where the sound was coming from.

"The rumors were true about you." Tenma stared at the group who appeared the one who was talking had dark green hair that was up to his shoulder that was tied in a tail and he had red eyes.

"Who are you? Tenma asked.

"The pain must have hurt you." He said.

_How does he know?_

"Even if the pain is gone it isn't good in that form."

Suddenly a sharp pain shot him in the chest, the same pain was back, he fell on the ground.

_What's going on?_

"If you stay in that form even if a little while the pain will increase."

"Who are you?

"I am called Ten."

Tenma's eyes slowly closed. The man named Ten walked toward Tenma but then a soccer ball coming flying toward him so he back away. Ten looked and saw a familiar face.

"If it isn't Fei Lune." He smiled.

"You stay away from him." Fei walked toward Tenma and carried him in his arms. Tenma's mixmax form disappeared and he was back to normal.

"That boy has the power we need, and we intend to get it." He said then he and his team disappeared.

"What is he talking about? Fei said as he looked at Tenma. Fei then noticed something strange, Fei touched where Tenma's heart was.

"It stopped beating." Fei fell down on the ground with Tenma still in arms.

"What's going on?


	4. Crystal

Metallic blue eyes shot open, his eyes wondered around the room.

That's right something happened to me yesterday.

"Who was that man?

Tenma then heard footsteps coming from outside, he could hear the sound of the doorknob turning. Tenma's head turned toward the door as it opened, he saw a familiar face.

"Fei." Tenma said with a sad expression on his face. Tenma didn't want to see Fei, every time he saw Fei, he kept remembering how he betrayed Raimon.

"It seems you're fine." He smiled.

_Why is he smiling?_

Tenma rolled back onto the bed with the blanket covering him.

"Still don't want to see me, huh."

What Fei said was right; he just didn't want to see him after everything he did.

Fei got onto the bed and stared at the back of Tenma then he touched Tenma's hair.

"Like it or not, you're going see me a lot." Fei said as he got up from the bed and left the room.

After Fei had Left Tenma got up and stared at the door, suddenly he heard a noise like a rock hitting a window. Tenma ran toward the window and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Taiyou." Tenma quickly opened the window. Taiyou smiled at Tenma as he got inside.

A tear fell down from Tenma's face.

"You're alive." Tenma said as he hugged Taiyou. " I missed you." Taiyou hugged Tenma back." I'm sorry for leaving you but there is something important I need to tell you but I can't tell you here since someone could hear us so can you meet me in the forest."

"I can! Tenma gave a straight answer right away. Taiyou quickly went back outside but gave a quick smile before leaving." I'll be waiting! He yelled before running away. The door to Tenma's room opened and a maid appeared.

"Fei-sama said to have some food." The maid placed the food on the side table beside the bed. The maid then left the room.

_After they defeated us things has changed a lot._ Tenma stared down the window and wondered how Taiyou got up here so sky.

"What! Tenma could not believe his eyes, there was no way that Taiyou could have climbed all the way up here.

"Is he a superhero in disguise?

* * *

"I don't understand, his heart was stopped but he's still alive."

"Maybe he is just like us." Saru got off from his seat and walked toward the door but he stopped and turned toward Fei. "Why do you care so much for this boy? Fei was in shock when Saru said that but no answer came out of his mouth, then Saru left the room.

"You're an idiot." Saru whispered.

Tenma opened the door to the room, he was wondering around the hall when he saw a pair of goggles on the floor. "Isn't this? Tenma picked the goggles up and try to remember who this belonged to.

"What are you doing? Tenma turned around and saw another familiar face.

"It's Saru's."

"Huh? Saru then noticed the goggles in Tenma's hands.

"That's mine." Saru walked toward Tenma and stared at him. Saru was staring too much that it made Tenma really nervous. "Take it! Tenma said as he quickly handed the goggles to him. "Where were you planning on going? Tenma tried not to look at Saru so he gazed his eyes elsewhere. "I wasn't going anywhere."

"Even if you escape here, don't forget that I can find you wherever you are." With that said Saru turned around and walked away.

"What's with him?

Tenma went back to the room. " I have no other choice." Tenma stared back out the window. " If Taiyou could do so can I." Tenma took the blanket and tied it to the bed and threw it out the window. "I'm not brave like Taiyou." Tenma said as he climbed down with his eyes closed." I'm scared."

* * *

"Taiyou! Tenma called out when he saw Taiyou sitting on the rock.

"You're here." Taiyou smiled. Tenma gave a smile back.

"The thing I wanted to talk about is about the second stage children."

Tenma had a feeling this had to do with changing the world.

_"You had no special power because they were hidden, I just returned them."_

_"I'm not like them." Tenma yelled._

_"I know that, that's why I return them so you can try to do something about the world."_

_"What am I supposed to do? Tenma said looking up at the man but he was gone._

What that man said was ringing inside Tenma's head.

"Tenma." Taiyou called out. Tenma stared at Taiyou with a serious look on his face.

"I want to change this world so everybody can live peacefully again." Tenma smiled.

"For that we need the nectar crystal."

"What is that? Tenma asked."

Taiyou took out a hologram and showed a blue flowery crystal with water coming out of it.

"I heard that Saru has it kept inside that castle of theirs, you are only person who can find it. " Taiyou was right he was the only one and he didn't want Taiyou to be more danger if Fei and Saru saw he was still alive they would do anything to get rid of him so he had to do this himself." Alright, I will do it." Tenma smiled. Taiyou took hold of Tenma's hand and gave a smile back." I'm counting on you."

"Tenma!

"Oh no that's Fei's voice, you have to run."

Taiyou didn't want to part with Tenma but he had no choice. " We will meet again." Taiyou said before running off.

"There you are, what are you doing here alone? Fei smiled but Tenma knew that wasn't a real smile. Fei grabbed Tenma's hand and dragged him back.

"If you leave again next time, I won't go easy on you." Fei's eyes turned from a happy into a angry one and made Tenma a bit scared.

_I have to stay with Fei if I want to find that crystal._

"I'm sorry." Tenma apologized. Fei stopped in his track and turned to look at Tenma, he was a bit shock when Tenma had suddenly apologized to him. "If you understand."

* * *

"Did you do as you were told? A man was sitting in his chair.

"Yes sir!

"Taiyou, you're such a good help." The man speaking was hidden in the dark, his face was hidden.

"I will do as I'm told." Taiyou said as he left the room.

The hidden figure stood up from his chair with only his back shown.

"You're up next!

"Yes sir!

* * *

**Who is this strange man? What's gonna happen find out**


	5. Soul

It's already had been a week since Tenma last saw Taiyou and the only reason he was staying with Fei was so he could find that crystal and get more information, it wasn't that bad since they did let him go outside sometimes. Tenma got out of his bed and headed outside.

"Man how did I get into this mess." Tenma muttered.

He then noticed a voice coming from a fancy decorated door that he hadn't seen before. "Who could it be? Tenma took a step toward the door and slowly opened the door but when he opened the door and got inside there was nobody there, the room was empty.

"Was I hearing things? Tenma looked around the room; the room was really empty beside huge red bed. Tenma didn't know why but he walked closer toward the bed, it felt like the bed was calling him.

"What is this feeling? Once he got closer to the bed he heard the door swung open but even so his eyes wouldn't look away from the bed.

"What are you doing here? Tenma clearly could hear the voice but even so his body wouldn't move.

"Are you listening?

_I am but I can't look away, what's going on here._

Saru walked toward Tenma, he stared at Tenma and noticed his eyes seemed different than usual. "What's going on? Saru then stared at the bed. "What's this bed doing here? Saru realize the look in Tenma's eyes were the bed so he quickly stared at the bed and a beam of light came and destroyed the bed. Tenma's eyes were back to normal but he collapsed suddenly but luckily Saru was there to catch him before he fell to the floor.

* * *

"Damn that Saru! A man cursed underneath his breath. " If only Saru hasn't shown up then everything would have gone as planned.

"Your orders." Taiyou bowed as he returned.

"We can't trust that Tenma will find the crystal so I want you to find Tenma back since we will need his power."

"Yes sir! Taiyou said as he walked out the room.

Later that day Fei had allowed Tenma to go outside with a maid of course.

* * *

"What was that with the bed? Saru wondered as he went back to the room to where that bed was, he remember there was no such bed there before and somehow Tenma couldn't move from staring at it. " I need to do some research."

* * *

_Finding the crystal is harder than I thought it would be._

"Hey." Tenma said as he turned around but saw the maid had disappeared. "Where did she go? Tenma walked around town like nothing was wrong but he stopped dead in his tracks. "If I go alone then when Fei finds me."

_"You tried to escape._" Tenma could image Fei looking angry.

"Maybe I'll return to the castle." Tenma headed back to the direction he came from.

"Tenma! Tenma turned around and looked at who was calling his name.

"Taiyou." Tenma said as a smile appeared in his face. Taiyou smiled back but for some reason Tenma had a bad feeling, his smile was a bit different then how Taiyou would usual smile.

"Come let me show you to everyone is."

_Every one._

Even those Tenma wanted to see them but his heart gave him an uneasy feeling.

Taiyou walked closer to Tenma but every step he took Tenma took a step back.

"Why are you backing away?

"Tenma! Tenma recognized the voice but he couldn't find the place where the voice was coming from. A bright light suddenly glowed in front him and then Fei appeared out of nowhere.

"Fei." Fei turned around to look at Tenma and he had that angry expression on his face just like Tenma had imagined he would.

_I didn't run away._

Fei then looked at the person in front him and saw Taiyou. " You're Taiyou yet you're not."

"What do you mean? Tenma asked.

"He has the soul of Taiyou but he isn't the real Taiyou."

Taiyou took his hands and started clapping them together with an smile on his face. " Smart aren't you." Taiyou laughed.

"What do you want?

"I want Tenma that's what." He gave smirk then he stared at Tenma and disappeared.

Fei turned around and looked at Tenma.

"I didn't try to escape, it's not my fault!

"I know." Fei said as he took hold of Tenma's hands and a red blush was shown on Tenma's face but Tenma tried to hide it by looking down on the ground. " You don't have to hold my hands." He whispered.

* * *

"Fei, always getting in my way." Taiyou punched the wall." He's always getting in my way when I'm close to have Tenma.

Back in the castle Tenma was back in his bed, Fei had put him in bed before he left the room.

**Flashback**

"The maid disappeared."

"That maid was an imposter so from now on I have to protect you better." Fei kissed Tenma's forehead as a red blush appeared in his face.

Protect me.

Tenma was confused why he would want to protect him when Fei tried to destroy Raimon. Fei got up and left the room with a speechless Tenma, he quickly touched his forehead as he touched his felt hot suddenly.

"What's wrong with me?

**End of Flashback**


	6. Weakness

It's been a week since the fake Taiyou appeared and tried to take Tenma away. Tenma was in his room looking out the window. "Why was he a fake? He thought.

_How is that possible?_

The door opened and a maid came in with a tray of food. She placed it on the side table. Tenma turned around and stared at the girl. She looked abit like somebody he used to know.

"Aoi." He whispered.

"My name is Ayaka." The maid said when she heard him whisper.

"EH?

"Sorry." The maid apologized as she ran out the door.

Tenma stared at the food at the side table. He walked toward it and took a bite out of the bread.

"What am I supposed to do now? Do I look for the crystal still or what? The thoughts were swirling around Tenma's head. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do then he remembered Hiroshi all of the sudden. The image of Hiroshi appeared in his head and made him abit sad.

"He didn't have to leave me." Tenma walked toward the mirror and stared at his left eye. " I gave of my left eye so we could live together so that we could survive but I was the only one being alive."

The door swung opened and Fei appeared and he stared at Tenma and he was touching his left eye.

"Tenma." Fei said as he walked closer to him. Fei then held Tenma into his arms. " Things will get better." He said. Tenma didn't know what to think when Fei held him.

_Was Fei really an enemy or something else._

"You live with me now so you don't have to worry." Those words Tenma didn't know what to think of them.

"Fei." Tenma said." Tenma stared into Fei eyes and he couldn't reject Fei.

"What is it? He asked.

"Nothing." Tenma replied.

_What am I doing?_

* * *

Tenma knew that he wouldn't be allowed to leave to go outside after what happened before with the fake Taiyou since it has been a week and he has been kept inside but he was allowed to move freely.

"What is that crystal? Is it really here somewhere?

Tenma got of his room and started walking around and started to explore the room since he never once did that and maybe he might more information. As Tenma was looking around he stopped dead in the end of the hallway at one of the room which had a golden door. Tenma walked toward it but the moment he stopped in front of the door he felt something. He fell down on his knees.

"What's going on?_ I feel weak._

**Flashback**

"Unlike the other second stage children, you have a terrible weakness."

"I'm not a second stage children."

"You might not be but you have similar powers like theirs."

**End of flashback**

_Is this the weakness that old man was talking about?_

"What's wrong? Tenma turned around and saw Saru appear out of nowhere.

_Where did he come from? I can't tell him about…_

Saru carried Tenma in his room.

"What are you doing?

"It seems you can't walk so I'll carry you back to your room."

"I don't want to go back to the room I just got out off.

"Well then." Saru smirked.

"How did we end of in your room?

"Well you said you didn't want to go back to your room."

"It's still the same and beside it makes no different since I'm back in a room again.

"So what happened there? Saru asked.

"I suddenly felt sick." Tenma replied.

"You were kind of sick back then too."

"What are you talking?

Saru realized he said something he wasn't supposed to.

"It's nothing, just joking with you."

Saru head toward the door. "Leave when you're feeling better." Saru left the room.

"Of course you wouldn't know." Saru whispered as he walked off.

* * *

Tenma's head was spinning in circles.

_Is something inside that room my weakness?_ Tenma turned his head and then he stared at his right hand and stared at the red ruby. Since that day the markings and red ruby stuck in his right hand hasn't disappeared.

"I feel like a monster."

"Why was I chosen to be like them?


	7. Vision or Memory

**I don't know which quest is which but thank you for reading my story and this chapter is longer than the rest.**

* * *

Like yesterday Tenma stood near the door that made him weak to almost fainting. He stared at and thought.

What is in that room that is keeping me from getting close? As he was thinking he didn't realize that Fei was right behind him.

"What are you doing? He asked since he was watching the whole time since he saw Tenma leave the room.

"It's nothing." Tenma replied.

Tenma never tell Fei or Saru that he had powers like they did. He didn't want to tell them. Who knows what would happen if he did but then Tenma's mind drifted away once again.

_Who was the guy who appeared that time with many others and it seemed he knew about me?_

**Flashback**

"Nice job." Tenma could hear lots hand clapping. Tenma turned around to where the sound was coming from.

"The rumors were true about you." Tenma stared at the group who appeared the one who was talking had dark green hair that was up to his shoulder that was tied in a tail and he had red eyes.

"Who are you? Tenma asked.

"The pain must have hurt you." He said.

_How does he know?_

"Even if the pain is gone it isn't good in that form."

Suddenly a sharp pain shot him in the chest, the same pain was back, he fell on the ground.

_What's going on?_

"If you stay in that form even if a little while the pain will increase."

"Who are you?

"I am called Ten."

**End Of Flashback**

"Are you sure you're okay? Fei said giving Tenma a worried look.

"I'm fine." Tenma said giving a bright smile.

I talk to Fei like he's my friend again but I don't really know what I feel. I couldn't stop Fei or Saru from taking over the world and soccer.

"Tomorrow there is a soccer match and I want you to play in it." Fei said.

The sudden words that came out of Fei shocked Tenma.

"Why do you want me to play? Tenma asked.

"Are you going to disobey me? Fei gave a glare that scared Tenma. He knew he couldn't walk away from this.

"No, I will play." Tenma said.

"Good." Fei replied.

"I'm going back to my room." Tenma said as he walked away not even looking at Fei.

In Tenma's room Tenma threw a huge pillow toward the mirror.

_Why do I have to do what he wants! I hate it! What's with him sometimes he nice then he's angry?!_

As Tenma let his angry go free his eyes suddenly closed as he fell asleep on the bed.

"I wish everything was back to normal." Tenma murmured. After falling asleep the door to Tenma's room opened.

"You're asleep this early." Saru walked toward Tenma and stroke his hair as he slept. The door to Tenma's room once again opened and Fei walked in. Saru turned around and stared at Fei.

"It's you Fei."

"Why are you here?

"You think you're the only one who can be with Tenma." Saru smirked.

Fei wasn't happy about the situation one bit. Even if they were friends that didn't mean he was going to let Saru take Tenma.

"You're going to make Tenma play tomorrow." Saru asked.

"Yea." Fei replied.

"Are you sure you want to do that?

"That marking on him, there is a reason and that's the only reason I'm making him play in the soccer match if it wasn't for that I wouldn't allow him to play in the first place."

"I didn't think you could be so cruel." Saru laughed.

"Just who do you think made me that way?

* * *

"Ten."

Two of his friend appeared in front of Ten.

"I know, the soccer match is tomorrow." Ten was in his seat and his thought went to Tenma.

"My precious I will come for you soon."

The two finally left.

"Why does Ten want to get Tenma? Kora asked.

"I hear this Tenma was supposing someone that Ten used to know." Titus said.

"Now that you mention that their names are abit similar." Kora said.

Titus thought for abit then he realize the names were similar.

"Could Tenma be relation to Ten? Two yelled in union.

* * *

That night Tenma woke up with pain in his right hand. He held it down then suddenly it started glowing.

"What's happening? Suddenly Tenma saw a vision more like a memory.

One little boy with dark green hair and red eyes and another little boy with brown hair which are shaped like whirls and big metallic blue eyes who was abit younger than the other were playing tag with each other

Tenma noticed a small dog stuck between some wooden boards. Tenma hurried to the the dog and pulled the dog out but the wooden Board came falling down. The Green haired and the boy's mother yelled for Tenma but then a soccer ball came flying and saving Tenma's and the dog's life. Tenma's mother and the green hair came running toward Tenma. Tenma and the green haired stared at the person who hit the soccer ball walked away. Tenma held onto the soccer ball then the other boy stared at Tenma with an angry look.

_Wait a second. I don't remember this ever happening. I remember that I was alone who is that other boy._

_Why did he suddenly get this vision or memory? What does it all mean? I have to go see that old man and find out._

"That boy did look familiar to me."

"Tenma." The door opened and Fei appeared handling him a uniform. Tenma took the uniform from Fei's arms and then stared at the uniform. The uniform was like a dark blue version of Raimon.

_What is Fei planning?_

"I'll come get you tomorrow." Fei said as he kissed Tenma's forehead and left the room.

"What is he really thinking?

* * *

That night Tenma couldn't get to bed because all he could think about was about that green haired boy and he didn't want to think about when he had a soccer match with some unknown team he didn't know and also his team he didn't know either.

The more Tenma thought about it the more headaches he got.

"I wish somebody would give me a sign."

Suddenly Tenma saw a huge light coming from outside.

"That's not the sign I want." Tenma looked outside to see what was going and saw Fei outside. Fei notice Tenma staring and waved to Tenma and giving him the sign to go to bed so he did as he was told.

* * *

**_Just wanted to let you guys there is three main guys in this story that Tenma ends up with. One is Fei and the other is Saru but there is one more. Who is Ten? Well he is a fictional character i made up and now who do you think you want Tenma to end up with. I will hear you opinions._**


	8. Remember

**To all my reader...i changed a few bits about my story, there might be a hint of Fei x Saru depending on how you guys feel. The one Tenma will end up with will be...well it all depends on you guys. **

**I know some of you guys like FeixTenma and wouldn't like SaruxTenma since there relationship isnt much but it might change but i will say this now, i don't want Tenma to end up with Saru...i think it won't work with the story i'm writing plus there going to alot my own fictional characters appearing not like there isnt any already hehe.**

**Also i hav another Inazuma story check it out.** s/9451954/1/Life-Is-A-Game

* * *

Tenma woke up in the middle of the night. He looked out the window, this time it was pitch black.

"I have to see that old man." Tenma thought. Tenma knew he wouldn't be able to sneak out since Fei was pretty smart but then an idea popped out from his head.

"Mixmax King Arthur. "He said.

Tenma had no time to think so he quickly jumped out the window and dashed as fast as he could. When Tenma is in his king Arthur form his speed is as fast as a cheetah. Tenma arrived at the forest and went to the very spot where he had met that old man but the old man was nowhere to be found.

"Is it because I came at night? Tenma sat there waiting still there was no sight of the old man and Tenma was starting to get tired. "I can't stay here long since morning is will come soon and Fei will realize I'm missing." Tenma started to head back and fell onto his bed. He changed back into his normal form. "Why didn't that old man show up? Tenma's eyes slowly closed as he drifted to sleep.

The next day Fei opened to the door to Tenma's room and saw that he was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake him up since he looked so cute when he slept but he had to.

"Tenma."He whispered into his ears. Tenma's eyes slowly opened. "It's time to get up soon." Fei walked toward the door and waited for Tenma but the moment that Tenma got up from his bed, he fell on the floor. Fei had a worried expression on his face as he ran toward Tenma. He held Tenma on his arms and then he touched his forehead. "How did you get a fever? Tenma's face was burning hot from the fever.

* * *

"So you're cancelling the match? Saru asked.

Fei nodded his head. "I have no choice since I had wanted Tenma to play in that match." Fei headed out the door. "You're going to see him." Fei didn't stop when Saru spoke but kept on walking out the door. He headed toward the room where Tenma was. It seems to Fei that something has always happen to Tenma and he didn't know the reason why.

"I feel so hot."Tenma whispered tiden his grip on the pillow.

"Tenma."

Tenma try to move his head to face the door but he couldn't move. Fei touched Tenma's forehead, he was still burning hot. "How did this happen?

_"You can't do anything for him."_

Fei was surprised when he heard a voice speak.

"Who's there? Fei looked around but there was nobody. Fei tried to call out but nobody answered him. Fei put an ice pad on Tenma's forehead. He stayed for a while before a maid come in.

"Fei-sama go rest I will look after Tenma-sama."

Fei didn't want to leave Tenma but he hadn't gone to sleep yet and he didn't want to be weak since he had to watch out for Tenma.

* * *

Later that night Tenma felt a strange presence so he tried to open his eyes and near the window he could barely see that someone was there that looked familiar.

"Is that the old man? He said with a low voice since he could barely speak. The man that was in the room had the same clothes he wore, all white covered and his face covered with bandages but this time he was wearing a hood over his head.

"It is the old man?

The old man who appeared came and scratched his head. "I would like it if you would stop calling me that." He said as he took his hoodie off and his bandages. Tenma's never thought that this person who he always thought was an old man was actually a young man around the same age as him. The man now had appearance of brown hair up to his neck with crystal blue eyes, he had his nails the color of the light green with half gloves on both his hands with a ring on his left hand and he was holding a mask in his hand. He walked closer to Tenma but then he noticed the maid beside Tenma's bed who was fast asleep on the chair so he snapped his finger and made some dust appear and fell on the maid so she would be sleep until morning. He walked to Tenma and took him out of the bed and into his arms then he put the mask he had on his face.

"I have to take you to Ten to make you better."

"Ten." Tenma whispered.

"Yes, Ten."

Tenma's head started to remember all these lost memories he had suddenly.

"Cain." He said before his eyes closed shut.

Cain gave a chuckle. "You remembered."

Fei had a bad feeling so he rushed toward Tenma's room and when he opened the door he saw a strange man dressed to white carrying Tenma in his arms.

"Take your hands of Tenma! Fei yelled but Cain didn't listen. "Like I said you can't do anything." He said as he jumped out the window and disappeared.

"That bastard!

* * *

"Master." Cain said as he arrived through the window.

"Cain, how many times must I tell you not to come through the windo…?

Ten stopped half when he saw the sight of Tenma in his arms but the sight wasn't a happy one. "What happened to him? Ten got out of his seat and touched Tenma's forehead. "This isn't good." Ten had a worried expression on his face. "Hurry and take him to my room." Cain did as Ten had said and took him to Ten's room and placed him on the bed. Tenma was breathing pretty hard. Ten closed his eyes then touched Tenma's forehead then his hands started glowing and a bright white light shined at Tenma. Tenma's eyes slowly opened and his face wasn't as hot as before.

"Tenkou." Tenma said when he opened his eyes and saw Ten. Ten was surprised that Tenma remembered who he was. Ten pulled his brother into a hug.

* * *

Fei was in a pretty bad mood. He had ordered his kind to look for Tenma, day and night. Saru on the other hand didn't care much if the boy was here or not. The only reason that Tenma was here was because he was the last of his friends who had escaped.

"That boy doesn't belong here."He whispered. Fei who was standing right beside him heard that and he knew that Saru was right but Fei wanted Tenma with him.

"You care too much for that boy."

"So what!

"Why don't you look at others who care? Saru said as he walked out the room.

"What does he mean by that? Fei thought.

* * *

"It's good thing I told you to check on Tenma since they cancelled the match on such short notice."

Cain looked at Tenma who had gone back to bed after what had happened.

"When I first saw him with Fei, I wasn't happy Tenma with him so I had to say some lies but the lies are truth since I wanted to bring Tenma here from the start but it was pretty hard since there were time Fei would never leave Tenma alone." Cain knew that Ten was right. Fei was always beside Tenma so it was always hard . Ten wasn't the only one lying since he was pretending to be somebody else to Tenma. Cain took a small box from his pocket and opened. Inside was a blue metallic eye. Cain saw the fake eyes that Tenma had and took it out and put the real eye back on. "This suits you better. "He smiled.

"What's this? Ten smirked.

* * *

**So how did you guys like this chapter...let me know what you guys think.**


	9. Plan

**I have had many guest reader and im glad to get your opinions on this story. One guest reader got my eyes with Tenma's power and of the other member coming into the story. I will tell you this that they will be in the story but not right away but they will come back. Also the main couple will be TenFei since almost everybody has said so.**

* * *

Tenma knew that Ten had worked hard for them to be together but there was someone still in his mind that didn't go away.

"What's wrong? Ten said as he walked in the room and noticed that Tenma was acting different.

"It's nothing." Tenma replied.

Every day was the same since Tenma stayed with Ten, his mind was somewhere else rather someone else.

"Fei." Tenma whispered. His mind was on the boy who kidnapped him and treated him bad but there were times when Fei was nice. Tenma couldn't take this anymore so he ran out the door but then he bump into someone.

"Where are you running off to? Ten said when he grabbed hold on to Tenma so he wouldn't fall.

Tenma didn't want to tell Ten since he was the one who took him away from Fei.

"You're not thinking about going back to him are you?" Ten said with a scary look on his face. Tenma didn't know what to say since Ten looked really scary and from the looks of it Ten didn't like Fei. Ten stared into Tenma's eyes and pulled him into his chest and held him.

"You won't leave me alone, right."

* * *

When Tenma heard those words he knew that he couldn't leave Ten alone even those his thoughts went to Fei but Ten was his family. Ten pulled away from the hug then he stared at Tenma once again and then he kissed Tenma on the forehead before hugging him again.

That night Tenma was in his room thinking what he really should do. He didn't want to leave Ten since he was his family but he wanted to see Fei. Tenma looked out his room and went to Ten's room and saw he was fast asleep.

"I won't be gone long." He thought as he ran out the room and through the mansion's gate. Tenma kept running until he found the place where he met Cain. He sat there thinking what he should do.

"I want to see Fei but what do say to him when I see him."

Tenma then heard a noise so he turned around to see what or who it was. His eyes widen in shock when he saw a green haired boy. He was panting a lot.

"Fei! Tenma called out a tear fell down his face.

"Why am I crying? He thought as he touched where the tears were falling down. Fei walked to Tenma and quickly grabbed him into a tide hug.

"Tenma." He whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Tenma wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. What was he supposed to say since he disappeared?

"Let's go home." Fei said grabbing Tenma's hand but Tenma pulled his hand away.

"Tenma." Fei said shocked by Tenma's movements. Tenma had a unsettle feeling but he knew he couldn't leave his brother.

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you."

"What are you saying?

"I found my brother and I have to be with him."

Fei could not believe the words that were coming out of Tenma's mouth. He was sure that when he found Tenma that they would go home together. Fei didn't want this so he grabbed his hand and dragged him anyway. Tenma didn't have a choice so he mixmax and pulled away from him then he gave a smile to Fei then he ran out of there as fast as he could.

Fei fell down on his knees on the ground.

* * *

Tenma arrived back at the mansion still in his mixmax form.

"Tenma!

Tenma looked in front of him and saw Ten running toward him with a worried expression on his face.

"Tenkou."

"Where did you go to and why are you in mixmax form?

Tenma didn't want to tell Ten about meeting up with Fei so he quickly made up a lie.

"I went to play soccer by myself for a bit."

"If you're going let me know."

"I'm sorry." Tenma apologized.

Ten saw that Tenma's mixmax was fading and his eyes were slowly closing so he quickly held onto Tenma. Tenma's body then fell but Ten was there to hold him. Ten carried Tenma in his arms and took him inside to his room and on the bed. Ten kissed Tenma's forehead then left his room. Outside the wind was blowing loudly, behind a large tree there was a shadow staring into Tenma's room.

"This world is doomed. "He whispered then disappeared from behind the tree.

* * *

Fei got back home and Saru was there waiting for him. Saru noticed that Fei looked different than the usual does.

"Did you know that Tenma has a brother? Fei asked with an angry tone when he spoke looking up at Saru. Saru scratched his head then looked back at Fei.

"I've heard of it but I thought it was only rumors, I heard it when those friends were saying something about it when I was playing against them."

"His brother is important to him so he won't come to me."

"He was never part of us anyway." Saru said as he walked inside. Fei followed behind and realize he needed a way to get Tenma back no matter what.

In the room where it was usual locked Saru stood there in front of a crystal.

"Fei is to concern with Tenma, if I want Tenma's power I have to get Fei away from him."

Saru had known all along that Tenma had powers like Fei and he had. He found out when they found Tenma when Tenma tried to escape that's when he noticed a strange feeling when he got near Tenma.

"I can't have Fei ruin my plan."

* * *

The next day Tenma woke up with a huge headache so he stayed in bed.

"Tenma it's already noon, time to get up."

Tenma got annoyed so he threw a pillow at Ten which hit him on his face.

"Don't want to."

Ten picked the pillow up and went on the bed to where Tenma was and was going to drag him out of bed but when he touched Tenma's arm he felt a hot burn. He then turned Tenma around and saw he was breathing heavily, he touched his forehead, it was also burning hot. His whole body was burning hot. It was like that time that he saw Tenma the first time.

"Cain! Ten called out. Cain came running into the room. Cain noticed Tenma in his arms and knew right away what was wrong.

"Time for the ritual!

Tenma could hear his brother saying something but the words wouldn't come but he could see Ten and Cain in the same room as him.

"I'm here for you." Ten said.


	10. Natsu

**inazumafan - I didnt understand when you said the Tenmas should come unless you mean the team.  
Guest - one of the guest had gave me an idea so i decided to taKE ON that idea and see how its goes, thanks for the your opinion.**

* * *

Tenma woke up the next morning, he felt strange but he pushed it aside and got out of bed and went pass the mirror but then he stopped when he noticed something in the mirror. Tenma took a good look at him and notice his left eye was a different color, it was no longer the metallic eye but instead a crimson eye with red scratch marks on top of his eye and bottom.

"What happen? He thought as he stared at himself. Then he remembers that he was burning, he felt like he was dying and then Ten came and after that he couldn't think anymore.

"I need to find Ten." Tenma said as he ran to the door but then the door opened and the person he was looking for was standing there.

"Ten." Tenma said.

"You're up good, breakfast is ready." Ten said heading out again.

"Ten, what happened to me? Ten stopped when Tenma suddenly spoke.

"I'll tell you after breakfast." He said heading out, Tenma followed right after.

* * *

In the middle of a mountain a young boy with short, wavy greyish brown hair tied up in over the year and brown eyes with a black touch. He wore a cap on his head which covered half of his face and underneath there was a red bandanna.

"Finally made it." He said.

He had been climbing the mountain top since he escaped from the fallen building and been searching for his friend.

"I'm coming for you, Tenma." He said and stared into the forest from the top of the mountain.

* * *

After breakfast was done Ten had told Tenma he would tell Tenma what happened so he waited for Ten in his room. Ten opened the door and saw his brother sitting there on the bed.

"Tell me what happen? Tenma asked.

Ten knew he couldn't hide this from Tenma so he gave a small sigh and sat beside Tenma on the bed and he started speaking. Ten explained to Tenma how he was burning like the last time he saw Tenma. So to get Tenma to normal they found the route of the problem, the problem was there was something inside Tenma that did harm to him so they took it out without harming Tenma but in doing so Tenma's appearance changed abit.

"Appearance by my eye."

Ten nodded his head.

"Your hair might change also in due time since what we took out was in the route of your eyes and head."

Tenma didn't know how he was feeling but he was happy that he was alive and that Ten saved him from doing so.

"Thank you." Tenma said giving a smile at Ten. Ten smiled back and hugged Tenma but his smile faded but Tenma didn't notice it since Tenma was in Ten's chest unable to see the sad look on Ten's face.

"Sorry I'm lying about one thing." He thought.

* * *

After two days after that talk with Ten, he felt it was strange that Ten kept on disappearing not just him but Cain too. Whenever he would go look for them they would be nowhere but they would always say they were in mansion.

"If they are home, why can't I ever find them?

Tenma knew there were never home since he searched the whole house and they would only reappear in the evening, this made Tenma worry abit. Tenma would always sleep in Ten's room and he would notice that Ten would come home around eight in the evening.

Tenma touched the scratch marks on his face and realize this was actually a scar which would never disappear since it's been two days and it hasn't disappeared. Tenma's thought then went to Fei, he wanted see him again but he couldn't because he had to stay with his brother, his brother was family and he promise to never leave him.

"Fei." He whispered as a tear fell down his face.

"Tenma."

Tenma quickly grabbed a pillow from the bed and hid his tears away.

"What's wrong? Ten asked.

Tenma pulled the pillow away and the tears he had disappeared. Tenma turned to look at Ten." It's nothing." He smiled. Tenma then felt something moving in his right hand. He knew it could only be one thing, the ruby on his right hand was starting to move.

"What's going on? He thought.

"Nii-chan! Tenma head lite up when he heard the familiar voice. Tenma looked around but there was nobody beside Ten there.

"What's wrong? Ten asked when he noticed that Tenma was looking around the room as if looking for something or someone. Tenma realize only he heard the voice.

"I feel tired." He lied to Ten.

"I'll let you sleep then." Ten said putting the blanket on Tenma and kissing his forehead before closing his eyes. Ten then walked out the door closing the door behind him. Tenma shot his eyes open when he realizes Ten was gone. He then looked at his right hand and then a felt a strange power flow into him. The ruby appeared on his right hand just like before but this time he felt different.

"Is something inside the ruby? Tenma thought. If your inside then isn't it better to be free.

Suddenly a spark of red light came and shined the whole room which blinded Tenma's eyes so he quickly closed his eyes. When the light was gone Tenma reopened his eyes and saw a small animal sitting on his lap. He had long ears that when downward and had two round red marks on tops of his eyebrows, his hands and feet were color of red. He also had a tail which was long but in the end his light curbed into a round circle.

"Who are you? Tenma looked surprised at this animal. He had never seen an animal like this before.

"Are you a rabbit? Tenma asked noticing the long ears but then he stared at his tail.

"Maybe not." Tenma thought. Tenma couldn't tell what this animal was but he couldn't help smile since the animal was so cute. Tenma patted the animal which the animal replied with a purr.

"What is your name? Tenma asked.

The animal purred again, now Tenma was thinking if this animal was mixed since the way it looked like. Tenma then notice the Japanese kanji of summer on his right hand.

"Natsu."

Suddenly the little animal started purring.

"I guessed your name right."

Tenma then heard footsteps coming toward the door.

"I have to hide you." Tenma was panicking but then a glow came again and Natsu disappeared. Tenma wondered what had just happened then he stared at the ruby on his right hand and notice the summer sign on it.

"Did you go back in? Tenma thought. Tenma heard the door slowly opening so he closed his eyes.

Ten had come back since it was getting late and decided to sleep. He laid down beside Tenma but then he notice the ruby on his right hand.

* * *

**I just wanted let you guys know i am changing Tenma's hair color but which color, let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
